


春运·素衣莫起风尘叹

by jxylsaltedfish



Category: slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxylsaltedfish/pseuds/jxylsaltedfish
Summary: 一辆踏上归途的绿皮车





	春运·素衣莫起风尘叹

北京西。  
沙瑞金主动接过手提包，停下脚步专注的看着李达康整理袖扣。夕阳将人影拖得老长，眼角细纹里的笑容也被染得暖意融融，“可算等到你也彻底放下担子了。”  
“我倒是还想再贡献几年呢，可惜啊，差了点儿——算了不说了。”李达康的手清瘦而不干枯，两人鬓角都染了微霜，看起来依然比实际年龄小了不少。  
“你也真是的，坐飞机不好吗，又快，比你搞得这个什么高级软卧还便宜点。”李达康和沙瑞金在拥挤的人群之后一步步跟着，K字头的绿皮车，有些年头没见这类“老古董”了。  
“多大岁数了，还是急性子。飞机是飞的快，可那望来望去都是棉花的什么流层——”  
“平流层。”李达康一个白眼。  
“对，平流层，看过多少遍了。老伴老伴，老来相伴，就想这么一步三摇的在车窗边看看风景，跟你一起。记得早些年车窗还是可以打开的。”沙瑞金好说歹说，词穷之前终于把李达康毛捋顺了，算是心情愉快的钻进了散发着“火车味儿”的车厢。  
软卧车厢一点都不闹哄哄，更何况还是高级软卧，设施齐全而有格调。独立的双人小隔间，上下铺，配上小沙发和独立卫浴就是沙瑞金心心念念的美好环境了。李达康也对这样的私密环境感到满意，门外时不时一趟“啤酒饮料矿泉水，花生果紫八宝粥”的推车声隐约可闻反倒增添了些意趣。  
火车开的很慢，窗外的风景也看得清晰，咣当咣当，车轮和铁轨缝隙的碰撞带着奔流的节奏，取一份报纸，就这么倚在窗边晃晃悠悠也着实不错。  
“达康，吃点吧。稻香村的糕点，今早我排了好长的队。”沙瑞金细心地抽了张餐巾纸给李达康托着，以免弄脏沙发。枣泥糕甜的绵密口感极佳，李达康到老还是偏爱甜食，何况这还是当天的稻香村。露出两颗兔子牙，一点点秀气的啃着，唇角沾上的碎屑都极少。  
“好吃吗？”明明已经看见了李达康味蕾被清甜滋润的享受表情，沙瑞金还是想讨个亲口夸奖，最好还要有点实质行动。  
“很不错，不过我更喜欢咱们汉东的桂花糕，清爽。”李达康冲沙瑞金一笑，沙瑞金立刻取了纸巾帮忙擦去唇间的点点油腻。往常李达康是不屑这种腻歪的，如今真做了闲人，腻一腻也好，至少不会太无聊。  
“明天就到京州了，你说哪家的桂花糕好吃，咱们拎着行李直接去。”  
李达康看着沙瑞金露出老母亲一般慈爱的笑容终于还是打了个喷嚏，一身鸡皮疙瘩，指了指对面的床铺，“那边坐着，我去洗手。”  
“好，等你回来。”沙瑞金目送李达康进了洗手间，立刻打开自己背包的夹层，嘿，装备齐全可不能浪费了。  
李达康出来的时候沙瑞金已经把窗帘扯上了，“外面还亮堂，这么早拉帘子干什么。”说完走向窗边，刚抬手就被沙瑞金攥住了，“达康，黑灯瞎火好办事。”  
“嗯？这拉上也不黑啊。”  
“我照顾你脸面，你也该照顾我一下吧，大半年都没怎么碰过了，想的厉害。”沙瑞金摸准了李达康在外吃软不吃硬（在家吃硬不吃软）的脾性，好言好语的提出诉求。  
李达康仔细想了想，来北京几年，确实有些“义务”尽的不足，尤其是这大半年，沙瑞金今天的形容好像真的还算客气的。“那行，回汉东了好好来一次。”  
“现在就要。”  
“现在在火车上！”李达康打了一个激灵，沙瑞金这是要来真的啊，怎么办？余光扫了一遍车厢内，卫浴不能躲一晚上，躲出去也不现实······好像也不太厚道？  
“跑不掉的，配合点儿。”足够宽敞的空间让沙瑞金施展的很开，把还没得出反抗的对策的人拉到怀中，凌乱中渐渐升温的气息故意扑在李达康布满神经元的颈侧，“沙发，下铺，还是上铺？”  
“回汉东再行么······”太久没感受这种热切，隔着重重衣料的胸膛都透着火热，李达康手忙脚乱的推拒，但这往往是最能挑起沙瑞金欲念的反应。老干部夹克的拉链一扯到底，将扎在西裤里的衬衣下摆拉出，手掌钻了进去，在久违而无比熟悉的腰腹间游走。“沙······关门······”门上的镜子照出了李达康羞赧的脸色，让人更加不好意思。  
“刚进来你就锁好了，忘了？”托着纤细而绵软的腰，将人带到了沙发上，这样的舒适度对两人的各类老化部件都比较友好，而且刚刚准备的东西都塞沙发缝里了。轻轻拍了两下西裤包裹下也显得形状极好的翘臀，拉开这么多年不改的幼稚挡眼睛的手臂，“达康，自己脱。”  
李达康没找着地方埋脸，犹豫两秒，一咬牙，按开了自己的皮带扣，沙瑞金没给人再犹豫的机会，直接给抽出来扔在了地上。柔软的地毯极好的缓冲了这咣当的一声，李达康认命的继续解裤子，疯就疯一次吧，好在这里空间还算隐蔽，应该出不了什么事。  
李达康面朝下趴在了沙瑞金的大腿上，夕阳透过白色的纱帘覆在久不见天日的皮肤上，修长的双腿在鲜红的布艺沙发衬托下白如骨瓷。  
“达康，你又瘦了。”沙瑞金带着三分怜惜从膝窝抚到腿根，接着是滑凉的屁股尖，“也就这儿还有二两肉了。”宽大的手掌包裹着圆润之处，温度从手心透过皮肤传递，血肉间染上温热。李达康的手摸到沙瑞金腿上，隔着裤子拧了一下，“要做就做，别瞎摸了。”  
手指划过股沟，带着薄茧的指腹极有耐心的磨蹭着穴口，上次是多久之前了？年龄的增长确实会让欲望消减，但李达康在怀永远能让沙瑞金兴起，就像现在，李达康明显感到了隔着重重布料抵在小腹的硬物，随着列车的晃荡，一下接一下戳弄着，亦唤起一股邪火。  
“这么快就等不及了？”沙瑞金也察觉到了李达康抬头的欲望，会心一笑。李达康向来果断，下定决心就不会再反复，扭头眼角斜挑望着沙瑞金，“’易老韶光休浪度，最公白发不相饶。’等什么呢，瑞金同志？”  
再废话沙瑞金就不是人。  
冰凉的润滑液被大股挤在身后，太多了，顺着大腿内侧滑下一道晶莹，沾湿了黑色的西裤。被手指率先开拓时，李达康才意识到自己处境有多么不妙。沙瑞金的指尖毫无章法的随着列车凌乱的节奏在刚刚开启、艰难的接纳异物的甬道中横冲直撞，无法控制，一下深入又一下几乎被颠出。李达康咬牙想要抵抗，却因紧张将手指包的更紧，甚至主动将它带入深处，直直撞上腺体，藏不住的惊呼接连从唇边泄出，眼角渐渐泛了红。  
沙瑞金倒是得趣，欣赏够了半句话都说不出的人的反应才扶着腰加入了第二根手指，瞬间像剪刀一样的抵开，李达康痉挛似的剧烈抖动一下，险些翻到地上。“停······唔······”李达康的声音已经完全走调，手指无力的抠挠沙发面，修长的腿找不到着力点只是紧绷。  
沙瑞金尽量放慢深入的速度，但火车内摇晃的地面显然就不愿让李达康好过，一阵颠簸，将人弄出了哭声。“达康，放松，一会儿就好。”沙瑞金安慰的揉了一番李达康的脑后，又加了一次润滑剂才搂着细腰晃荡着撑开穴口加入第三根手指。不断的刺激让久违人事的肠壁很难放松，怕把人弄伤，沙瑞金努力调整角度向腺体那块儿按压，加速欲望的攀升。  
列车一声轰鸣，铁轨急剧摩擦出巨大的声响，惯性让手指一下到底，狠狠戳在腺体上，李达康惊叫一声，腰被沙瑞金牢牢扣住，随后彻底软在了沙瑞金身上。这样就好办了，车也停住了，沙瑞金的手指缓缓抽插，节奏均匀，不时抚过腺体，微风一般和煦而醉人。  
痛感逐渐被湮没，李达康衬衫下掩藏的皮肤也渐渐沉溺，抵在小腹间的那根带来的耻感也点点远离脑海。情欲渐染中的人不自觉的扭动，寻找给予者，沙瑞金满意的抽出手指，差不多了。  
刚撕开套子，就传了一串扣门声，“您好，换票。”  
李达康听到其他人的声音骤然回神，刚要动就被沙瑞金按住，吻去了睫毛间带的水珠，“别慌，等我。”  
“请问您是？”稍整一下衣衫，沙瑞金开了个门缝，露出半张脸，是一个捧着黑夹子的女列车员，“先生，换票。”说完笑着指着手里的东西解释。  
沙瑞金点头，“稍等。”李达康赤裸着下半身，面色微红，扒在沙发背上咬牙忍着即将出口的渴求，手指将抱枕抓的变形，腿根处从横的透明液体若隐若现，几乎让人移不开眼。翻出了两人的车票，沙瑞金再次开门，交给了列车员，“谢谢，辛苦了。”  
列车员将卧铺牌递给沙瑞金，将票塞好，“下车前我们会再次换票。”不经意间瞥到沙瑞金西裤上的水痕，女列车员嘴角浮起一丝暧昧的笑，“先生，欢迎体验高级动卧，如有特殊物品需要，我可以帮您送来。”  
“特殊物品？”沙瑞金回头看了一眼那边忍得艰辛的李达康，忍住了逗弄的心思，也不愿让人有被外人看了去的风险，“谢谢，我们自己都准备好了。”  
“那好，不打扰您了，祝您旅途愉快。”列车员爽快的离开，不再搅扰。  
“沙，沙瑞金——”李达康终于听到了门响，喘息都带着水汽，“你快······我······”  
“我怎么样？”沙瑞金将两张卧铺牌扔在茶几上，立刻将人抱在怀中不断吻着快要滴血的耳垂。感受到热度的李达康胡乱扯着沙瑞金的衣服，毛绒绒的头在肩头乱蹭，“快······给，给我······”  
沙瑞金托起李达康的下巴，用手背拭去脸上的的横斜，拉下拉链，掏出自己的阳物，就着这个体位就捅了进去。被晾了很久的里面湿热异常，四壁的褶皱被撑平依旧紧紧的箍着带来过分满足的巨物，就着重力一入到底，李达康惊痛中再次涌出了一股清泪。  
沙瑞金用舌尖品过脸上这一线液体，带着咸涩撬开李达康的唇，火热的舌交缠在一处，搅出含混不清的水声。修长的腿分开跪在沙瑞金身侧，身下含着越发胀大的性器，腰被托着总算没有彻底失力，交合处渐渐有液体落下，在沙瑞金的西裤拉链附近印出点点深色。  
将李达康的双臂环在颈后，沙瑞金解开了近在咫尺的衬衫扣子，李达康胸前两点樱桃早在摩擦中半挺，秀气的性器吐着前液，一点点都蹭在了自己身上。  
“瑞金。”  
“嗯。”  
“快点。”李达康吐出喑哑的两字，立刻重新咬住下唇压抑着呻吟，腿软让甬道被更深的进入，进而让腿更加无力。  
不待沙瑞金调整节奏，列车又是一阵轰鸣，有些剧烈的震荡让两人差点一起栽倒，体内连带的顶弄几乎要将人贯穿。沙瑞金回过神，紧紧搂着怀中人，随着车厢越来越快的晃动加速动作。  
李达康在沙瑞金身前颠簸起伏，指甲抠在厚重的西装外套上，留不下任何持久的痕迹。肠壁经受着本就硕大的阳物在各个方位的不断撞击，临近崩溃的人再也抑制不住，夹杂着惊叫的呻吟喘息源源不断的涌出。  
吻着李达康的发旋，沙瑞金的手钻进衬衫，在在单薄的脊背上下摩挲，身下的攻势却愈见猛烈，“达康，很想你。”沙瑞金抽插的剧烈渐渐盖过了列车的晃动，交合处被磨的越来越烫，水声激荡也洗不去热火，一吻前额，又是一入到底，两人同时释放了出来。  
白浊随着括约肌的张合一缕缕溢出，黏在沙瑞金的裤子上，和之前的水渍混成一滩。李达康的头靠在沙瑞金厚实的肩上，手臂滑下，又松松拢在腰间。  
热度点点平息，喘息也渐渐平稳，李达康还带着茫然，费力的抬头看着沙瑞金深邃而对自己浅显的眼就展了眉眼，“瑞金，我也一直想你。”  
又吻了很久，迟迟不肯分开交缠的气息。  
沙瑞金看了一眼不知道什么时候给弄地上去的那个刚开口的套子，刚刚一被打断就给忘了，好在有浴室。捡起被遗忘而未能履行生命意义的小包扔进垃圾桶，可惜浪费了一个。抱起李达康，再嗅了一番着了微霜的鬓边，走进浴室。  
水流滑过每一寸都熟悉的躯体，沟沟壑壑。此刻起，天涯与从。  
擦干全身的水，轻轻放在和宾馆相差无几的铺位上，一吻抚平眉心的愁绪，“醒来就到家了。”


End file.
